Talk:Connor Temple/@comment-217.83.58.216-20110413203428/@comment-2.98.242.153-20111127114514
I think I know wat will happen. My friend has already Series 5 and he told me in one of the episodes, Philip asks Connor to remain behind at the ARC when a new anomaly is detected, asking for his help with his new security system. He tells Connor it was to scan the ARC for creature activity in case one from the menagerie escapes. He constantly asks for Connor to do more as he continues working on the scanner, and while preparing to leave the ARC he spots Rex, the Coelurosauravus outside of the menagerie. Philip warns Connor to stop the scan, but was too late as the ARC entered lockdown, and Philip was trapped in the room with Rex. He overheard Connor calling Philip an idiot for not explaining the entire system to him, and was not pleased. As he was the only person who could cancel the lockddown, and was unable to do so due to the lack of a retinal scanner in the room he was in, which was also having the air sucked out of it to kill Rex. Connor asked Philip to look after Rex, and Philip wasn't happy that he was putting Rex's life of his, and before he lost consciousness, tried to tell Connor about project New Dawn, but was unable to say more. Fortunately Connor managed to cancel the lockdown, and medics managed to revive Philip, while Connor revived Rex. Later on, due to the inconvieniences of keeping and taking care of the creatures in the Menagerie, and the incident in which he was nearly killed, Philip decided to arrange for them to be all destroyed, including Rex. Lester didn't agree, but Philip pointed out he was in charge of the science division. When telling Abby, she was deeply upset and disagreed. His argument with Abby was that they were being forced to live out miserable lives in a world they don't understand and that most had little chance of even making it home. Connor was there when Phillip announced his plan and asked for his opinion, not wanting to upset his boss or his girlfriend, Connor was unable to think of wat to say but the detector went off and the team left to deal with the anomaly. Along the way, an upset Abby asked for Connor's support to save Rex, and the other creatures,but he explained they had a job to do so now wasn't the best time to get emotional. An infuriated Abby told him she would stay behind herself to save Rex, and the others as she didn't want to get in his way by being emotional, she ignored his protests and left to save her pets, Rex, Sid and Nancy and the other animals. Connor wanted to go after her, but Becker called him over to help with the anomaly, clearly torn Connor left with Becker. Lester was moved by an upset Abby who wanted to save the creatures, and decided to blackmail Philip, implying that, as the anomaly operation couldn't possibly be kept secret forever, he would reveal Philip's cull of the creatures on that inevitable day, and people would simply refer to him as "Burton the dinosaur killer". He grudgingly agreed to spare the lives of the creatures, but told Lester that he wouldn't be forgetting it. An ecstatic Abby then hugged Lester and thanked him, he then smiled, said he did it to save the Columbian Mammoth after it saved his life from the future-bat like creature, and left. Upon returning, Connor was happy to hear Burton spared Rex and the creatures, and left to talk to Abby, she was still annoyed by his lack of sup[port earlier and said he spared because he had to, not because he wanted to then she leaves him standing there. That is the end of their relationship, she later quietly breaks up with him, leaving him distraught. It it now thought she will get together with Matt.